


Foolish

by BrittJustBritt



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek RPF, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Graphic Description, Lemon, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-11 23:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3336593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrittJustBritt/pseuds/BrittJustBritt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Though she was not a fool. No, she would never be a fool of that nature, but he was. For a girl like her, James T. Kirk would always be a little foolish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foolish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xStrangelyxOvercastx](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=xStrangelyxOvercastx).



> First ever post! Yayy!
> 
> This is for the lovely [♥](http://xstrangelyxovercastx.blogspot.com/) as an art trade I hope you like it, love!  
> I apologize if anyone is OOC, It has been quite a while since I've seen TOS...  
> ♥~ENJOY

**_Foolish_ **

          He was a powerful man, of that she was certain from the moment she’d met him. The strength of his gait when he entered the room, leaving no choice but to watch as we went; and everyone was captivated. The fire behind his eyes flickered and danced whenever caught by the light. His voice rumbled with authority, entrancing all who would dare to listen. Yes, he was powerful, but he was also witty, charming, and extremely enticing. All the things she knew to stay clear of, yet unwillingly, drew her deeper in.

          Although she was definitely wary, something about him enticed her, for she had never met a man quite like him. He was something new to her, a breath of fresh air to the life she was accustomed. He was daring, yet wary. Courageous, yet steady. Curious, yet intelligent. And just when she thought she knew him, he’d go and make her second guess everything. He was a maze, and she wanted to accept the challenge.

          Though she was not a fool. She knew the stories, knew of his flirtatious ways with the opposite sex, and she knew that no good would come from longing after a man of his stature and reputation. Besides, she considered herself average in the looks department, but he could have whichever beauty he desired in all of Space.

          No, she would never be a fool of that nature, but he was. For a girl like her, James T. Kirk would always be a little foolish. In the time that he’d known her, he felt himself slipping little by little, losing his resolve slowly but surely. He wasn't sure when exactly he’d fallen under her spell. Maybe it was the first time he’d made her laugh in the lift. As long as he lived, he would never forget the bubbly melody as it resonated in that moment just for them. Or maybe it was when she’d snapped at him for trying to flirt with her while she was on duty. Anyone else would have been offended by how the danger flashed in her eyes, but he found it fascinating. He liked his women with a little kick.

          No matter the precise moment of capture, he was hooked. However long it took, he knew he had to have her. She was undoubtedly attractive, but she was more than that. He couldn’t deny that he had secretly watched her from a distance, and from his observations, she was extremely smart, cunning, and seemed to love a challenge. She was dedicated to her work, no doubt, but every now and then he’d catch her with a mischievous glint in her eye as she bantered with fellow crewmen.

          Sometimes, however; his thoughts of her wasn’t quite so innocent. He’d had to stop himself on quite a few occasions recently trying to calm his wandering mind. Perhaps it was unhealthy to want someone as much as he did her. Just the sound of her name would stir something within him. He wondered what his name sounded like on her lips, not just his title. How much better, he thought, if his name fell from those same lips in breathless ecstasy—

          “Dammit Jim, have you even been listening?” He surely hoped it wouldn’t sound as manly as that…

          Kirk hummed in question, making the answer to the question quite obvious. McCoy’s cheeks slightly colored in annoyance, “Honestly Jim, it’s like your head’s been up in the clouds recently. What could possibly be keeping your thoughts so occupied?”

          Kirk just shrugged one of his shoulders slightly, “Just the usual. Women, the entirety of Space—!” His jest was stopped abruptly by a sharp sting and a shout that he soon realized came from himself, “Do you enjoy jabbing me with sharp objects, Bones?” He demanded as he rubbed his now throbbing bicep.

          McCoy replied with scoff, “Why yes, Jim. All my years of training just so I can fulfill my lifelong fascination of stabbing you with sharp things,” He began to clear his work space for his next patient. “Now, away with you, back to whatever it is you call your duty here on the Enterprise.”

          Kirk stood to his feet to make his leave but not before he feigned hurt, “Bones! I am wounded that you’d think so low of me.” He smiled despite the glare he received from Bones as he made his exit.

          Later that same evening, while retiring for the night, Kirk had just entered the lift when a familiar, flustered voice called out, “Hold the door, please!” He couldn’t help the smile that graced his lips as he assisted her into the lift, her arms filled to the brim with various tools and gadgets.

          She internally cursed herself for her clumsiness as she almost lost her footing. Two large, warm hands descended low on her waist in an attempt to keep her stabilized. Her face heated in humiliation as tingles boiled under her skin. She stepped away quickly and mumbled a low thanks as Kirk’s cue to let go, which he did, but not before his hands tightened ever so slightly. A familiar warmth bubbled in her gut as she tried not to show what the contact had done to her. Adding more distance, she hung her head and glared hard at her feet as if it was their fault she’d reacted that way.

          Her reaction said it all to him, and that made him excited. Delight pulsed through his veins as he watched her from the side. He didn’t know what had possibly come over him to make him feel that way, but he wasn’t complaining. Kirk reached for a wayward strand of hair that fell into her face, causing her to jerk. Which was expected, but nothing would prepare him for what he saw in her eyes at that moment. They were wide with anxiety and a hint of uncertainty, but what took him by surprise was the faint glaze of desire that lay deeper within. Those lips he’d dreamt of for so long were slightly parted and her body was tense as she clutched the bundle in her arms with more vigor.

          Kirk’s hand that was in her hair slowly traveled down the side of her face, his eyes never leaving hers, never breaking the intimate spell that had been casted. His fingers brushed back up until they cupped her jaw ever so slightly, and only then did he break the glamour for a quick glance at her lush, soft lips. Time seemed to stand still as Kirk leaned in slowly, watching her watch is lips until they were out of her view. Their eyes locked once more in a brief moment of passion before he tightened his grip on her jaw and thrust their lips together in a ravishing kiss.

          She inhaled deeply, and for just a moment, was in complete shock. She knew this wasn’t right, that she would more than regret this, but his lips were divine and they made her feel alive. A beautiful fire danced within her as their lips met. Before she realized, she was responding to him with as much force, clutching the gadgets in her arm so she wouldn’t let go. A breathless moan drifted from her lips and into his open ones as his free hand dove down to clutch her ass. He was moving too fast, but that didn’t stop the coil of heat that tingled in her lower half. Didn’t stop her hips from responding on their own and grinding into his. However, in doing so, a tool fell and suddenly broke the glamor.

          The echo of it was great, and caused them both to separate as if they had been burned by physical fire. Her lips were plush from the attack and her breath was ragged as she tried to right her racing thoughts. Kirk wasn’t any better and he knew it. His heart beat thrummed hard and fast in his chest, and the opening of the doors caused him to jump unwillingly. He reached down to pick up the damned object that ruined the beautiful moment, glaring at it with venom as he placed it in the pile. A burst of confidence ran through him as he gripped her ass as subtly as possible before leaning down to growl in her ear, “If only I had you to myself, oh, the things I would do…”

          And with that, he exited the lift, leaving her in a scorching heat of desire.

♥♥♥

          The whole week after, she avoided Kirk like the plague, not being able to bring herself to even look at the man without longing for the promise he’d left her with. She couldn’t focus on work, couldn’t keep her thoughts clean, and couldn’t even sleep at night without him invading her dreams. His touch had been branded into her skin.

          She knew this was unhealthy, to long for something she could never obtain, but her mind kept replaying his parting words over and over. Would it be possible…? No, she scolded herself even for the thought—for making herself as vulnerable as to fall for his spell. Maybe she was just sex deprived, it definitely wasn’t sensible for her to be reading those old romance novels she’d smuggled aboard for her guilty pleasure. Yes, maybe that was why—

          Her thoughts were invaded by someone angrily calling out her name, “Honestly, lately you have been so inconsiderate to your duties. If this continues, it is highly illogical that you will remain here on the Enterprise.” Her face heated with shame as she faced a stern as ever Spock eyeing her warily.

          She rubbed the back of her neck and laughed lightly, “I’m really sorry, Mr. Spock, perhaps I’m coming down with something—”

          “Then I suggest you see Dr. McCoy immediately.” Spock replied before she could finish, “You may see him now if you wish, I will grant you sick leave for the evening.”

          Just how can one say no to a demand like that? She thanked him and made her way to the doctor. Who knows, maybe there was something wrong with her, surely that could explain her unnecessary attraction to the Captain…

          “Well, I’ve done everything I can, but fortunately, you seem as fit as a fiddle. Though if you’re still feeling unwell, I suggest you go lie down. Just because nothing is detected yet, doesn’t mean there isn’t anything hiding under the surface.” McCoy concluded as he gave her passage to leave. She thanked him greatly and agreed do just that. Unfortunately, before she could make her long-awaited depart, McCoy called out to her once again, “By the way, would it be too much trouble for you to drop these results by the Captain’s quarters?” She froze, her skin prickling at just the sound of his name. McCoy offered her a file, “These are his results from last week’s test, everything’s fine as usual, but I’d like for him to read over them all the same. I’d have a member of my staff do it, but they’re all tied up at the moment, and I figured it was along your way…”

          She wanted to decline, she really, really did, but the poor doctor looked so tired from the excessive sick this week. So, with a long, heavy sigh, she complied, “I’d be more than happy to, Dr. McCoy. Was there anything else I needed to tell him?” She bit the inside of her cheek and hoped the answer would be “no.”

          He paused for a moment to think it over, before his eyes lit up with realization. He let out a small laugh before adding, “Well, the shot I gave Jim last week had a small dose of an extremely rapid form of, what was known back in the old days as, Sildenafil Citrate. I tried to warn him, but I fear he didn’t hear anything I was saying. I left him a note in the folder just to make sure he actually reads the results this time…”

          Her face paled as dread crashed over her in waves. She quickly turned from the doctor and, as briskly as she could without running, made her way to the lift. As soon as the door closed, her eyes began to burn and she closed them tightly. She refused to cry. She tried to warn herself, tried to keep her from her stupidity, but it resulted in failure. She had no one to blame but herself at this point. She’d allowed herself to get so wrapped up in her emotions, that she’d let herself fall, hard.

          She’d become carelessly foolish…

          She used her breathing to calm herself as she prepared for the confrontation. It wasn’t his fault, he’d been drugged, he’d had no say over his reactions…

          The doors opened as she slowly made her way down the seemingly endless hallway, to the one door that she’d never dreaded as much as she did in that moment. Before she knew it, however; she stood face to face with the entry way of his quarters. She stood there for a bit, biting her lip as her grip on the file intensified. She debated whether or not she should just slip them under or leave them outside. The gnawing on her lip became painful the longer she stood in debate, but before she could make a decision, the cursed frame slid open and out came the Captain himself.

          As soon as she saw him, she froze, and once again, time seemed to stand still.

          She quickly turned her eyes away, looking everywhere but him; she didn’t trust her willpower at the moment. She thought she was ready, but the way his still damp hair framed his strong facial features and how his aftershave crashed into her like waves, she’d never been more wrong. Mixed emotions swarmed around her head. She wanted to run as fast as she could, away from the man in shame—maybe even lock herself up in her room for a few weeks—yet all the same, she wanted nothing more than to reach out and run her hand through his dark, golden strands.

          “O-oh, Captain… Were you headed somewhere?” She cursed herself for how flustered she sounded. He smirked. As a matter of fact, he was about to go out seeking her. Looks like the plan has changed. Lucky him.

          “Nowhere important, why?” He spotted the file in her hand, the grip she clutched it with could only be described as deadly, “Are those for me?” He continued, pointing down to the objects in question. She bit her lip, keeping her gaze down the empty hallway. Oh, he thought he quite liked it when she bit her lip like that. It was quite inviting.

          She took in a deep, unsteady breath. She couldn’t keep doing this. Couldn’t keep avoiding the captain for the rest of her life. Perhaps they could be civil about this, be mature adults, and talk out their differences. She steeled her resolve and looked him square in the eyes, “As a matter of fact, they are. Dr. McCoy wishes for you to look over them, and he’s given me some information to pass on.” Wasn’t a complete lie, she thought to herself, “Might I come in?” She continued.

          This took Kirk by surprise and a pleasant one at that. He thought for sure she was going to bolt. He raised his eyebrows and slightly stepped to the side, extending one of his hands behind him and the other out towards her. As she entered, his hand grazed the dip in her lower back, causing her to inhale sharply. His cologne invaded her senses as she did so, making her feel dizzy. Once again, she found herself biting her lip, this was definitely not going to end well for her.

          “If you keep biting your lip like that, you’re gonna gnaw it off,” He joked as he brushed passed her, “Would you care for a drink?”

          “No,” she answered a bit too quickly, “I won’t be staying long.”

          Let’s hope you do, Kirk thought to himself as he sat on the bed, patting the space beside him as her cue to follow. She did so, but with extreme caution, keeping as much space as she could between them. Kirk smiled softly as he held his hand out for the papers, “Well, what’s old Bones got to say about me this time?” Their fingers brushed ever so slightly and it made the burning memory of his previous touches ignite in her. She was going to lose it if he kept this up.

          “He says you’re fine, but he wanted you to read over the files still.” She cleared her throat, preparing for the confrontation of her fears, “He also wanted to apologize for any…after effects caused by the shot he gave you…” He looked up at her from his reading in confusion, giving her a chance to explain. She hesitated.

          “Go on,” he insisted. He was confused by what she said. As far as he could remember, there were no negative effects brought about last week. He may have been a little…bold with his advances towards her in the lift, but nothing out of the ordinary.

          She sighed one again and fisted her hands, “Sildenafil Citrate.” She looked him in the eyes sternly, but didn’t care to elaborate. He wasn’t a fool, of that they both knew. He was knowledgeable of the old drug. Still, the way she said it made it obvious there was supposed to be something more, something he was missing. Then it clicked and his eyes lit with realization.

          “Is that why you have been avoiding me?” He asked quietly, though the amusement was evident in his voice. The look she gave him was nothing but pure astonishment, then boiled into pure anger.

          “Do you do that with all your fellow female crew? Assault them in public?” She stood to her feet, “I don’t believe this,” she laughed humorlessly and placed a hand to her forehead, “I have worn myself out day and night trying to make sense of all this and you…” she stopped pacing—though she didn’t remember starting—to look him square in the face, “You,” she walked over to poke him in the chest, hard, “Act as if you could care less!”

          Kirk was baffled. He’d always been told he was bad at reading women, but this was ridiculous! He stood to his feet as she turned on her heels, she’d started for the door, but stopped, “And to think that I…I—”

          “You what?” Kirk asked as he made his way quickly behind her, his hand reaching out for her arm lightly. She turned abruptly, not realizing just how close they were until their noses were brushing. Her eyes travelled up into his and her anger slowly dissolved away.

          Damned if she wasn’t a fool, she thought to herself before whispering against his lips, “That I wanted you…”

          Both of Kirk’s hands grabbed her forearms harshly, all the passion he’d pent up over the past week had burst through. Her breath caught between her parted lips as he pulled her closer, their chests pressed together. His heartbeat practically thrummed into her chest.

          “Let me tell you something,” He demanded, his tone rough with urgency as he called out her name, “That drug can’t make someone feel the way I feel about you. The only thing that drug did was give me the damn courage to do what I’ve been dying to do to you since I met you.” He could practically see the gears turning behind her glazed over eyes that bore into his with such passion, drinking in every word.

          “Please,” he whispered against her lips as they grazed each other in a gossamer kiss, “Let me show you, without that drug, just how I feel…” If he hadn’t been holding her so close, her knees would have been too weak to hold her in that moment. Excitement pulsed though her veins and pounded in her ears.

          Oh, she was such a fool, but honestly, she didn’t give a damn.

          “Show me.” She purred as a faint smile grazed her lips, but only for a second, because soon they were too occupied to do anything else but answer his own in a heated session of passion. Their hot breath mingled together every time their mouths parted for more. Her hands soon flew up into his hair, getting lost in a patch of dark gold. She experimentally tugged on the hair between her fingers and was rewarded by a long, deep moan. Oh, did she liked that. She wanted to hear more.

          Time seemed to flee as the desire between them blazed. Kirk’s hands moved from her arms, down her sides, stopping to handle her ass with both hands this time. His fingers teasingly grazed her heat before bending down to grip the back of her thighs. The passionate kiss was broken, but only for his glorious lips to move to her ear, teeth grazing her right lobe. Soon, a trail of hot, open mouthed kisses followed, making a path down to her collarbone.

          Not to be forgotten, the hands on her thighs squeezed tightly. With Kirk’s help, she was lifted to straddle his waist, her legs wrapping around his body tightly. A moan grazed past her lips as the hands on her hips brought her core down to collide with his pelvis.

          The hunger was getting to him as he brought her hips down once more to hear that delicious sound again. Making his way to the bed, he dipped her back until she laid on the soft material below, his body following after hers as if magnetized. Lips met in a hot battle of lust. Her hands detached from his hair and traveled down the front of his still clothed chest above her.

          “This has to go…” she panted as their lips pated for air. He breathlessly laughed at her eagerness and stood to remove the article of clothing, his pants then followed after. She perched up on her elbows to watch, though her fingertips longed to follow the muscles in his chest. She quite liked seeing him in nothing but briefs.

          A wicked smile spread over his face, “You’re turn.”

          Now it was her turn to laugh, “Of course,” she replied as she rose to sit on her knees at the edge of the bed. She ever so slowly lifted the shirt above her head, “Where are my manners?” Then her hands reached up to cup her bra, teasingly as if she were playing with her breast. Her eyes never left his while doing so, watching his every reaction. He licked his lips and stood closer to the edge of the bed, just watching, his gaze never wavering from her form.

          She playfully let out a sinful moan as her hands crept under her bra to fondle her pert nipples beneath. His irises soon dissolved into dark pools of hunger, but never reaching out to touch, not yet. Just how she liked it, she loved having this effect on him. She stole a quick glance down to his pelvis, and was pleased with the work she’d done.

          She reached back with one hand to unclasp the article that hid her lovely breast from view, and leisurely let it slip from her shoulders, holding it up on one finger before casually tossing it to the side. She bit her lip as she twisted each bud one last time before looping her arms around his neck, pressing her chest into his, breathing into his ear, “Come join me.”

          He moaned as he pushed her shoulders, causing her to flop back onto the bed with a giddy laugh. She was high on adrenaline and starving for more. His large hands gripped her hips roughly as he pulled her to the edge of it, her feet firmly on the floor, leaving her lower half vulnerable.

          He bent down to growl in her ear, “Do you know what happens when you tease?” He asked as her name fell from his lips. He sucked the junction of her neck with vigor before moving lower to the pert buds of her breast, giving each the same treatment. All humor was replaced with a thirst unquenchably strong as he continued down, sucking on the skin under her navel. He hummed and breathed her name again to get her attention, “Do you know what happens?”

          His fingers curled around the waistband of her pants, pulling them down ever so slightly to reveal her hips. He kissed the skin there lightly before licking his way back up to her naval, using his nose to trace the trail back down to her hips, sucking right above the waist band. Her breathing at this point was ragged and hard, a coil bubbled heat into her lower half. She shifted her hips lightly, trying to squeeze her legs together to ease the tension, but he was having none of that.

          He knelt in between her legs from the floor, looking into her eyes as he used his nose to draw a path form her hips to her clothed heat, breathing in her scent. He hummed in approval, breathing against her, “You’re so wet for me, baby. Just look at you.” Her body convulsed in pleasure, her hands reaching down to grip her pants in anticipation. He moaned as he ran his tongue against the fabric, “Bet it tastes so good.”

          His name fell from her lips in a breathless plea, to which he responded by tugging hard on her pants. He pulled back to look in her eyes, dark and full of desire, just how he liked it.

          “But, like I said before, those who tease get a taste of their own medicine.” And with that, her pants were torn from her body, leaving her in a soiled pair of panties. Kirk descended quickly, kissing and sucking on the inside of her right knee. From there, he quickly ascended, leaving hot kisses up her inner thigh, raising the leg to drape over his shoulder. Before he could reach where she desired him most, he turned to give the other leg the same treatment, throwing it over his other shoulder. He had her right where he wanted her, open for him to do as he pleased with her.

          Kirk licked a long, thick stripe up her still clothed core, then sucked harshly though the cloth. Her hips bucked in anticipation, a loud moan bubbling from her chest. Loving the sound, he repeated the action again, causing her to cry out his name. It was glorious music to his ears and he wanted more and more.

          Leaning back, he finally gave in and removed her underwear, leaving her completely bare to him. Her need was obvious, and he couldn’t wait to get a taste. He flicked his tongue over her clit, causing one of her legs to spasm with delight. After repeating the action a few more times, he sucked hard on the bundle of nerves, resulting in her back arching from the bed and her hands to once again latching into his hair roughly.

          To say she was a hot mess would be quite the understatement. She was writhing and panting as he had his way with her, devouring her. Her mind was completely void of any coherent thought as she focused on his talented mouth. She had never experienced pleasure like this before and that had her begging for more, “Oh god, Kirk,” a high moan escaped her lips as she fought to catch her breath, “Yea, just like that—oh shit!” Her toes curled into his back as she arched her back even further.

          Kirk’s tongue was thrusting into her opening at this point, using his finger to keep her lips apart and his thumb to rub circles into her clit. He could feel himself painfully taking up all the space in his briefs, his erection pulsed in anticipation. His free hand lightly rubbed himself to ease the tension, but nothing more. No, he wanted to feel her before he came.

          He sucked hard on her bud on final time and pulled off with an audible pop, before crawling back up her body like a predator. He kissed her hard, allowing her to taste herself on his tongue. Wasting no time, she wrapped her legs around his hips and parted the kiss with a mischievous grin. She pushed at his shoulders and used her legs to flip their positons, leaving her on top of his hips.

          She leaned down to whisper in his ear as she grazed her heat against his erect member, “You know what they say about people who tease,” she laughed lightly before wrapping a hand around his member, naughtily moaning in his ear, “They get a taste of their own medicine.” She mocked as she lowered herself onto him, engulfing him in a slick, wet heat.

          If this is what being foolish meant, she didn’t think she minded being a fool. Then again, she didn’t have much time to think on it while riding the captain into the night. So long as she was his fool, Oh yes, she liked being foolish…

**Author's Note:**

> Omg! I am so freaking rusty! I haven't written anything like this in years!! I do hope it is okay, I do tend to go a little overboard when I write...  
> So, I tried to do something a little different with this Reader Insert. Granted, I used the female pronouns wayyy to many times, but I just think that having "_____" or (y/n) really breaks the illusion of a story....  
> Also, please let me know if there are any grammatical/spelling errors. I read over it wonce, but that doesn't mean I caught everything!  
> Anywho you lovely people that read this, let me know what you think~!
> 
> Britt~♥


End file.
